Descobertas Amorosas!
by Anna R Black
Summary: Nessie volta para forks e começa seu ano letivo conhecendo novos amigos e um grupo em particular que vai mudar a vida dela e de alguns vampirose lobos!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_**Pov Nessie**_

Era uma segunda feira nublada em Vancouver, estava voltando das aulas com o meu avô Carlisle, quando entrei em casa meus pais me chamaram da sala.

- Renesmee precisamos conversar com você! – minha mãe me falou.

*Papai quer contar logo o que está acontecendo – pensei rápido, já estava muito curiosa!

- Filha vamos nos mudar! – papai respondeu, e um semblante de tristeza surgiu no meu rosto!

- Pra onde dessa vez! – respondi em um sussurro desanimado baixo.

Meus pais se entre olharam e responderam juntos.

- Forks!

Um sorriso estrondoso surgiu no meu rosto, não acreditava que íamos voltar! Eu não parava de gritar na minha mente!

- Quando?? - pergunte tão animada

- Sexta agora – papai respondeu – mas por favor para de gritar ele respondeu rindo!!!

Fui correndo pro meu quarto arrumar minhas malas, algo me dizia que coisas boas iriam acontecer em Forks!

**_CONTINUA....._**

* * *

**N/a:** Amores primeira vez que eu venho aqui postar fic ^^ espero que gostem!!!

kisses and butterflys for all S2

Anna R Black


	2. Volta a Forks!

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **primeiro cap já ^^ espero que gostem!!!!!

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – Volta a Forks!**

Pov Nessie

E novamente depois de 4 anos, estou voltando a Forks, desculpe nem me apresentei, me chamo Renessmee Carlie Cullen, mas prefiro Nessie, tenho 4 anos, mas aparentemente já tenho 15 anos. Meus pais decidiram que seria ótimo começar a estudar em Forks, pois é uma cidade que marcou muito a vida deles e poderia marcar a minha também. Sinto saudades imensa de todos de Forks: vovô Charlie, da Sue namorada do vovô e mãe do Seth e da Leah e os meninos do bando...principalmente meu lobinho ....Jake!

*Será que o Jake lembra de mim! – Pensei olhando através da janela, mas antes que vissem outros pensamentos papai me respondeu

- Tenho certeza que ele lembra Nessie! – papai falou.

Dei um longo suspiro dentro do volvo reluzente do papai,enquanto já avistada a placa de entrada "_Bem vindos a Forks!_". Sem dúvida eu estava MUITO entusiasmada, se Tio Jass estivesse aqui estaria no mínimo tentando me acalmar, ri com esse meu pensamento.

Já podia avistar as pessoas andando na rua e vendo as lojinhas simples da pequena cidadezinha....logo já começava a ver a floresta que tanto me agradava e trazia maravilhosas lembranças...

FLASHBACK

- Jakeeeeee????? Cadê você??? - perguntei dentro da imensa floresta.

- Que foi Nessie??? – ele me respondeu encima de uma árvore rindo.

-Não quero mais brincar de esconde- esconde! Quero ir caçar! Vamos lobinho *.*?? – perguntei com os olhinhos saltitantes esperando a resposta que eu já sabia.

- Vamos então minha pequena! – ele falou descendo da árvore pegando na minha mão pequenininha.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Bateu uma saudade enormeeee dele e de nossas brincadeiras! Com um suspiro notei que já dava pra avistar aquela casa enorme branca que tanto eu amava e lá eu esperaria ficar por um longo tempo!

- Nessie, meu amor chegamos! – mamãe disse abrindo a porta pra mim. Dava pra ver que ela estava muito empolgada porque ela também tinha saudades de Forks!

Assim que entrei na casa Tia Alice veio correndo pra mim com aquela carinha de pidona que só ela sabia fazer!

- Nessieeeeeeeeeeee, venha conhecer seu quarto! – disse ela um tanto quanto animada

*O que esse personagem da Branca de neve esta pensando?? - pensei isso arrancando gargalhadas do meu pai.

Subi as escadas com a minha Tia me puxando até uma porta no fim do corredor o qual era nova pra mim. Minha Tia abriu a porta e fiquei extremamente maravilhada com o que estava vendo!!!!! Meu quarto era lindooooooooo!!! Enormeeeeeeeee!!!! Tinha uma janela enorme de vidro do meu lado direito do quarto que dava a vista pra floresta e virada de frente pra janela tinha uma cama de casal king size com lençóis brancos com detalhes bege claro e rosa bebê, as paredes estavam pintadas no mesmo tom, só que em uma das paredes tinha um desenho meu sentada em uma árvore! Enquanto estava deslumbrando meu quarto Tia Alice me puxou para outro canto dele! Abrindo uma porta que dava a um enorme closet lotado de roupas e sapatos da moda!

- Querida infelizmente não deu pra fazer um closet maior! – Tia Alice me falou com um semblante de tristeza, o qual não me agüentei e tive que rir.

- Tudo bem Tia! – respondi para ela já me arrependendo, a cara que a baixinha fez foi de um perfeito serial killer.

- Nessie! Não está tudo bem, não vai caber nenhuma das roupas que eu pretendo comprar essa semana com a Rose! Terei que fazer um esforço para caber tudo aqui! – disse minha Tia, me arrancando suspiros ainda deslumbrando o quarto.

Dentro do closet tinha outra porta que levava a um banheiro ESTUPENDO com uma banheira enorme toda trabalhada, com o piso de mármore bege com um sofá no banheiro branquinho e uma área para maquiagem cheia de cremes, perfumes e tudo que uma adolescente precisa! Pulei entusiasmada e fui ao encontro de minha Tia Alice agradecer!

- Muito OBRIGADA Tia, AMEI o quarto! – falei super empolgada, ai percebi que não estamos a sós!

- Eiiiiiii não foi só a Alice que fez esse quarto!!! – virei já sabendo de quem era a voz!

- Oi Tia Rose e Vovó Esme! – disse indo ao encontro das duas e abraçando cada!

- Nessie você gostou do seu quarto? – perguntou Tia Rose

- AMEI Tia Rose!Não tem quarto melhor que esse no MUNDO TODO! – falei para todas.

- Meu amor você não está com fome? A viagem foi longa! – perguntou minha amável avó.

-Na verdade, estou sim vovó! O que tem para comer? – perguntei já sentindo meu estômago se remexer.

- Tem macarronada, vamos Nessie querida?? – disse minha avó. Não conseguia rejeitar a maravilhosa macarronada da minha avó.

- Vamos. – eu disse.

Descemos a escada e avistei meus pais sentados no sofá da sala junto com Tio Jazz fingindo estar assistindo Tv e na porta estava Tio Emmett encostado lendo alguma coisa com os olhinhos brilhando, me surpreendi de ver Tio Emm fazendo isso, já que ele achava inútil ler. Fui chegando mais perto de Tio Emm já morrendo de curiosidade pra saber o que estava acontecendo!

- Tio Emm?O que você está lendo? – perguntei super curiosa.

- O gibi do Barney *.*! - disse com os olhinhos brilhando – Agora eu posso ler qualquer hora as histórias do Dino roxinho e de seus amiguinhos até lançarem a nova temporada de Barney *.*. – disse super empolgado, e com isso não contive meu pensamento *E olha que ele é uns 60 anos mais velho que eu!* papai abriu um sorriso balançando a cabeça.

- Cadê o Vovô??? – Perguntei esperando alguém me responder.

- Está em Port Angeles resolvendo assuntos no hospital novo que ele irá trabalhar! – Tio Jazz me respondeu.

Depois disso fui animada comer minha macarronada na companhia da minha avó e da minha Tia Rose. Assim que terminei tomei um copo de suco de laranja e me dirigi para colocar o prato na pia.

- Nessie vá tomar um banho e dormir que amanhã será seu primeiro dia de aula! – disse minha mãe!

- Subi as escadas super empolgada! Adentrei no meu closet enorme e peguei um pijama e fui tomar banho na minha banheira espetacular. Depois do banho me arrumei e desci na sala para dar boa noite a todos já que era 8 da noite e queria estar perfeita para a minha convivência com humanos.

- Boa noite gente! – disse a todos assim que cheguei à sala sendo respondida por todos. Papai e mamãe vinheram ao meu encontro.

- Filha boa noite e durma bem!! – disse mamãe me abrançando.

- Meu amor tenha um noite tranqüila! – disse papai dando um beijo no topo de minha cabeça!

Voltei para o meu quarto e entrei debaixo das cobertas, e não pude deixar de falar pra mim mesma.

- Amanhã o dia promete! - disse caindo em um sono profundo!

**_CONTINUA...._**

**

* * *

**

**N/a: **E ai amores o que acharam??????? COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kisses and butterflys for all S2

Anna R Black


	3. Primeiro dia de Aula!

**_Pov Nessie_**

Tive uma noite noite diferente, sonhei com moradores aparentemente de Forks e uma casa enorme branca toda detalhada, muito diferente e estranho pra mim. Acordei com minha Tia Alice, Tia Rose e Mamãe me acordado do meu soninho gostoso!

- Nessie querida?? Vamos acordar meu amor??? Está na hora de você ir para o seu primeiro dia de aula! – disse mamãe.

- Vamos minha flor, tenho uma surpresa adiantada de aniversário pra te entregar antes de você ir para a aula! – disse Tia Rose, o qual eu fiquei tremendamente curiosa com isso já que falta um tempo para essa data. O que eu preciso tanto??? O que eu não tenho??

- Mas Tia Rose falta ainda um mês e meio pro meu aniversário! – disse para ela, já que ainda estamos em agosto e meu aniversário é só em setembro.

- Vamos Nessie não enrola! Já separei a sua roupa de hoje para você arrasar na escola *.*!!! – dou um doce quem adivinhar que falou isso ¬¬ - Nessie esperamos você lá na sala!

Levantei da minha cama e entrei no meu closet e depois no meu luxuoso banheiro, tomei um banho rápido, fiz minha higiene bucal, e fui pegar a roupa que minha Tia Alice havia separado. Chegando ao closet tinha encima de uma mesinha uma calça Jeans azul escura, uma blusa preta de manga comprida com detalhes em renda e um sobretudo branco e uma bota preta sem salto, me vesti rapidamente,deixei meus cachos acobreados soltos, sendo praticamente liso e com cachos nas pontas, estava super curiosa para saber do meu presente. Desci as escadas correndo e dei um "Bom Dia!" a todos que me responderam em uníssono, fui até meu pai e dei um beijinho na testa dele.

- Querida venha tomar seu café da manhã?? – Vovô Esme me perguntou, corri e abracei minha avó e fui comer. Tinha suco de laranja e ovos com bacon e torrada, comi e fui ao banheiro do andar de baixo fazer novamente minha higiene bucal quando eu escuto alguém gritando por mim.

- Oooo monstrinha vem logo aqui na sala ganha meu presente e da Tia Rose! – falou Tio Em, nesse estante sai correndo e fui até ele.

- Vamos querida até a garagem! – fui sem reclamar seguindo minha Tia Rose e os outros nos seguindo, estava quase tendo um treco, só que derrepente me senti mais calma, ai olhei para o culpado disso, Tio jazz lógico. Cheguei à garagem e não acreditei no que eu vi, era um Audi A3 lindo preto por fora e com detalhes em preto e rosa por dentro, maravilhoso *.*! (n/a: eu sou horrível pra carro, então relevem heheh)Corri e abracei minha Tia Rose e meu Tio Emm.

- E ai monstrinha gostou???? – perguntou meu Tio Emm

- Lógico Tio, é maravilhoso sem dúvida *.*, amei! Muito obrigada! – voltei a abraçá-los mais fui interrompida por meu pai.

- Vamos Nessie já está na hora de ir para o colégio, sua mãe já colocou as coisas dentro do seu carro! E meu amor toma bastante cuidado com o carro, as pessoas e principalmente os meninos!- saiu um pequeno rosnado depois dessas últimas palavras, depois dessa eu cai na gargalhada sendo seguida por todos.

- Calma Edzinho! Só o colégio **TODO** vai dar encima da monstrinha!!! – disse Tio Emm numa gargalhada, mas Tia Rose deu um tapão no braço dele!

- Aii Ursinha!!!! Doeu!!! – falou fazendo bico! – E Nessie lembre-se sempre "Humanos são amigos e não comida!" – disse Tio Emm, ai eu comecei a rir mais.

- Vamos gente, a Nessie tem que ir agora! – disse mamãe

Me despedi de todos com beijos e abraços apertados e entrei no meu Audi em direção a Forks High School! Comecei a dirigir pela cidade e sentir meu carrinho novinho e coloquei uma música para tocar. E comecei a cantar junto com a letra!

Paparazzi/Lady Gaga - .com/watch?v=dOrKLUlh-To

_We are the crowd, we're co-coming out  
Got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you  
It's so magical, we'd be so fantastical  
Leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means, but this photo of us  
It don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that, baby, I..._

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

_I'll be your girl backstage at show  
Velvet ropes and guitars, yeah, 'cause you're my rockstar  
In between the sets, eyeliner and cigarettes  
Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return  
My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price, loving you is Cherry Pie  
'Cause you know that, baby, I..._

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Real good, we're dancing in the studio  
Snap, snap to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop, for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun_

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

Comecei a avistar o colégio e desliguei o rádio. Respirei bem fundo e falei pra mim mesma.

- Esse ano promete! - disse já entrando no estacionamento do colégio já sendo avistada e olhada por alguns curiosos! Estacione o carro em uma vaga qualquer e sai do carro o mais calma possível! Arrancando suspiros para o meu carro e para mim mesma e como minha audição é ótima comecei a escutar os sussurros que falavam sobre mim!

- Nossaaaaaaaaa que gata!!! Que ano será que ela está? – falou um menino moreno no canto do pátio.

- Nossa ela é linda! E concerteza rica! – falou um outro menino.

- Meu Deus eu vim parar no paraíso e não sabia! Um anjo na minha frente! – disse um menino no pátio do lado esquerdo, com essa eu não consegui e tive q levantar um pequeno sorriso torto para agüentar a risada! Eu uma meia-vampira um anjo! É pra dar risada!

- Nossa ela se veste muito bem, deve ter um quarto banhado em grifes! – disse uma menina loira em um canto do pátio.

- Ninguém se veste melhor que eu!!! – Disse uma ruiva repreendo a loira que estava ao seu lado.

Tentei passar despercebida como se não acontece-se nada e nem escuta-se o que as pessoas estavam falando sobre mim! Me direcionei a secretária do colégio sendo recebida por uma Senhora de meia idade cujo nome era intitulado de Sra. Mari.

- Com licença Senhora, vim buscar meus horários! – disse com toda a educação para senhora.

- Oh Seja Bem-vinda a Forks High School! Qual o seu nome? – ela me perguntou.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

- Aqui estão seus horários querida! E sua chave para o seu armário! – peguei os papéis e a chave e agradeci e sai pela porta, quando escuto novamente uns sussurros em direção a porta e olhei para ver o que estava acontece, quando vejo um grupo de pessoas passando pela porta. – momento Slowmotion seguindo por essa música enquanto o grupo entra na escola

Fergie/London Bridge .com/watch?v=c2N79eOQOAw - eram exatamente dois meninos morenos , um de olhos verde claros e outro com olhos castanhos escuros, sendo seguido por cinco meninas lindas todas com cabelo comprido, uma de cabelo loiros escuros tomava a frente delas junto com uma menina menor ao seu lado de cabelo castanhos escuros, logo atrás uma de cabelo vermelho, e as outras duas de cabelos castanhos e morenas. Todos muito apresentáveis e lindos para humanos! Resolvi escutar o que as pessoas estavam falando!

- São os irmãos e irmãs Adail! – sussurrou uma menina para outra!

Eles entram na secretária e eu fui em direção a sala de aula do prédio B 201 do primeiro colégio, a minha primeira aula que seria de matemática com o Sr. Smith! Entrei na sala e o professor já estava lá, peguei meu papel de presença e entreguei a ele o qual assinou e chamou atenção da sala.

- Classe silêncio! Quero lhes apresentar uma nova colega de sala! Renesmee Carlie Cullen! – falou olhando paras os meus colegas de sala e se voltou para mim – Renesmee vá se sentar naquela carteira vazia! – Segui sua ordem e me direcionei a carteira novamente escutando alguns sussurros.

- Não acredito que o anjo está na minha sala! – disse o mesmo menino do pátio!

- Não acredito que aquelazinha que fingi se vestir está na mesma sala que eu! – disse a ruiva para loira do pátio também o qual eu já não ia com a cara dela! Quando derrepente entra a menina menor que estava acompanha daquele grupo na entrada do colégio! Ela entregou o papel para o professor e ele logo lhe mostrou seu lugar que por sinal era ao meu lado! Ela se sentou e olhou para mim e esbojou um sorriso simpático e eu fiz o mesmo, então resolvei me apresentar.

- Olá, me chamo Renessme Carlie Cullen, mas pode me chamar só de Nessie! – disse para ela!

- Olá, me chamo Isabella Adail, mas pode me chamar de Isa! – me disse, achei engraçado ela ter o mesmo nome da minha mãe, mas prefere ser chamada de outra forma.- sou nova aqui no colégio, acabei de chegar do Brasil! – ela me disse e eu respondi.

- Eu também sou nova, acabei de vir de Vancouver! – Falei abrindo um meio sorriso pra ela.

Logo voltamos à atenção para a aula de matemática que eu já sabia tudo, mas prestei mesmo assim atenção em tudo que estava acontecendo, assim como meus outros colegas e a Isa que estava ao meu lado.

**_Pov Edward_**

Estava nervoso, só de pensar com um bando de meninos estúpidos olhado para minha filha. Eles só pensam em besteiras, em como conquistar meninas, na primeira vez, em como sair com as meninas, sacanagens e mais sacanagens. MERDA! Gritei para mim mesmo enquanto andava de um lado para o outro da sala olhando para o relógio que hoje resolveu ir contra a minha vontade.

- Edward para de andar de um lado para o outro, a Nessie vai ficar bem! – disse o projeto de gente da Alice

Eles não entendem como é a mente humana, principalmente dos meninos, safados. Nenhum vai chegar perto da minha filha. Derrepente sinto um cheiro um tanto desagradável já conhecido, mas não precisei me pronunciar porque a Rose foi mais rápida.

- NÂO ACREDITO! Que aquele cachorro inútil já vai vir nos importunar! – disse Rose com raiva.

Esme se direcionou a porta e quando ela abriu ela falou

– Pode entrar Jacob!

Tudo que eu necessitava agora um bando de meninos dando em cima da minha filha e ainda tinha esse cachorro aqui, é muita coisa pra uma mente de um pai.

**_CONTINUA....._**

**

* * *

**

**_N/a: _**

_O QUE ESTAM ACHANDO???????? QUERO REVIEWSSSSSSSS *.* QUantos mais tiver mais rápido eu posto ^^_

_**B.** - OPAAA!!!! Ta ia cap novo ^^ esperoq ue goste e continue acompanhando einh ^^_

_kisses and butterflys for all!!!!_

_Anna R Black_


	4. Apresentações

**_Capitulo 3 – Apresentações_**

**_Pov Jake_**

Avril Lavigne/ I miss you - .com/watch?v=HR9m1QU7nKI

Já fazia 4 anos que os Cullens e a minha Nessie tinha ido embora, eu pensava nela todo santo dia! Eu ligava todo dia pra ela, mas depois de um tempo não tinha mais notícias dela! Eu estava já ficando louco já de estar longe dela. Estava sentado na sala da casa do Sam e da Emily esperando o café da manhã ficar pronto, sim somos um bando de folgados e preguiçosos. Estava eu, Quil, Seth, Leah, Embry, Collin e Taylor na sala, o Sam, Brady, Jared, Paul e Sophie estavam de patrulha hoje. Estavamos conversando sobre coisas da reserva e sobre nós.

- Ei Jake! Você tem notícias da Nessie? – Seth me perguntou e todos voltaram à atenção para mim.

- Não! Já procurei em tudo que é lugar, e não acho, já fui falar com o Charlie e ele me disse que a Bella não liga pra ele há quase um ano, não sei mais o que eu faço, não posso viver sem ela! – respondi com a voz embargada do possível choro que escorreria.

- Calma Jake! Quando você menos esperar eles vão voltar! – respondeu a Leah com um sorriso no rosto. Desde quando eles foram embora Leah se tornou uma ótima amiga, sem malicia nenhuma, sempre preocupada comigo. Espero que ela ache alguém pra ela logo. (n/a: Sim a Leah vai ser legal HAUHUAU)

De repente um uivo, não muito longe daqui, levantamos e saímos correndo em direção a floresta, retiramos nossas roupas e corremos por dentro da floresta para encontrar os outros.

Conectamos nossas mentes em busca de respostas, Sam foi o primeiro a falar.

*Achamos uns cervos mortos.* - falou Sam

*Vocês tem idéia do que pode ser?* - perguntou Taylor

Na hora foi em uníssono nossos pensamentos.

*Os Cullens!* - todos responderam junto.

Goo Goo Dolls/ Iris - .com/watch?v=TFuJW5Bdbe4

Meu peito se encheu de tanta felicidade, será que minha Nessie estava de volta?? Não parava de me perguntar, ai a Leah olhou pra mim e falou.

*Vá Jake, vai ver sua menina!* - ela me falou

*Obrigada!* - Sorri para ela e uivei de tanta felicidade.

_Momento Slowmotion_

Sai correndo em direção à casa dos Cullens não agüentava mais um minuto longe da minha Nessie, queria abraçá-la, senti-lá perto de mim, como será que ela está agora???? Já ia me aproximando da casa dos Cullens então resolvi me destransformar e colocar uma roupa. Perguntei a mim mesmo "Será que ela lembra de mim?". Fui chegando perto da porta dos Cullens e ela se abriu.

- Pode entrar Jacob! – Esme me respondeu, eu gostava dela apesar dela ser uma vampira, sempre foi legal comigo!

**_Pov Nessie_**

Estava terminando nossa segunda aula de matemática, e o professor começou a passar a lição de casa. Anotei tudo que precisava e o sinal tocou, era a hora do intervalo, ai o rapaz cujo me nomeio de anjo ¬¬ meio falar comigo e com a Isa.

- Olá me chamo Daniel, muito prazer! – até que ele era bonito, era loiro dos olhos azuis e tinha um corpo um tanto atlético.

- Oi me chamo Renesmee , mas pode me chamar de Nessie! Muito prazer. – disse educadamente

- E eu me chamo Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Isa! Muito prazer. – respondeu a Isa pra ele.

- Vocês gostariam de se sentar com a gente? – perguntou o Daniel. Eu olhei pra Isa em busca de uma resposta, eu não ia ficar sozinha na mesma mesa que ele.

- Vamos Nessie! Só tenho que falar com os meus irmãos, vamos comigo? – falou a Isa .

- Claro! Nos vemos no intervalo Daniel! – respondi para ele com um sorriso no rosto, começamos a sair da sala e escutei alguns comentários, praticamente sussurros.

- Não acredito que aquela mocréia já chamou a atenção do Daniel, o menino mais popular da escola, eu sou melhor que ela! – sussurrou a ruiva metida.

- A voz dela é tão linda quanto ela! – sussurrou Daniel pra ele mesmo depois de um suspiro.

Tive que sorrir com o comentário, é estranho, mas muito gostoso de escutar. –

_*Momento Slowmotion*_ Roy orbison /Pretty Woman - .com/watch?v=NMmj7dWmiyA -

Então segui a Isa a caminho do refeitório para conhecer a família dela, chegando lá todos os olhos foram focados para mim e a Isa e para onde iríamos. Foi estranho e me senti um pouco incomodada, mas já era de se esperar como papai me falou. Olhei para uma mesa ao longe e lá estava o grupo tão falado logo após a minha chegada, fomos chegando perto e a Isa começou a falar me tirando de meus desvaneios.

- Oi pessoal! – respondeu a Isa toda simpática – quero apresentar para vocês minha nova amiga Nessie!

- Oi gente! – respondi um tanto envergonhada. Era uma mesa redonda e ela começou a apresentar seus irmãos da esquerda para direita apontado cada um.

- Esse é meu irmão Luca! – ele se levantou e estendeu a sua mão e eu fiz o mesmo e ele me beijou na mão, foi estranho e logo meu rosto já ficou vermelho.

- Muito prazer! – ele me respondeu comum sorriso torto no rosto. Logo em seguida era uma garota de cabelo ruivo.

- Essa é minha irmã Bianca! – falou a Isa novamente, e a garota veio até mim e me abraço e falou.

- Muito prazer, mas pode me chamar de Bia! – mostrou um sorriso. Logo em seguida veio uma mocinha de cabelos castanhos meio ondulados.

- Essa é minha irmã... – Isa tinha começado a falar, mas foi interrompida pela própria irmã que levantou num pulo e veio me abraçar bem apertada.

- Oiiiiiiiiiiii eu sou a Fernanda, mas pode me chamar de Fe!Como você é bonita! Que música você gosta? Qual sua banda favorita? Qual seu filme favorito? E livro?? – ela muito simpática começou a me bombardear de perguntar, lembrava a minha Tia Alice e meu Tio Emm até que uma das irmãs, a de cabelos loiros escuros que ainda não foi apresentava veio ao meu socorro.

- Calma Fe, deixa a Nessie respirar! – Respondeu ela soltando uns risinhos – por sinal eu sou Anna, muito prazer! – disse ela me abraçando.

- Ai sua estraga prazeres! – respondeu a Fe com um bico no rosto arrancando risadas da mesa. Isa voltou a apresentar seus irmãos

- Essa é minha irmã Caroline! – me apresentou a uma menina morena de cabelos compridos lisos que aparentava ser um pouco tímida.

- Oi, muito prazer, pode me chamar de Cah! – ela muito simpática também, e voltou à mesa pro último sentado, um menino moreno que nem o Luca só que de olhos castanhos.

- E esse é meu irmão Rodrigo! – ela falou e logo o menino veio até mim e abriu um sorriso enorme e me abraçou e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Muito prazer! Pode me chamar de Ro se você quiser! – ele falou, e logo fiquei ruborizada dele tão perto de mim, ai de repente ele da um beijo perto do meu pescoço me deixando arrepiada.

- É ..... muito...prazer a todos!! – comecei a gaguejar de tanta vergonha que eu estava. Eles começaram a rir baixinho e a Isa falou.

- Os meninos estão no terceiro e as meninas no segundo colegial, e eu no primeiro com você, sou a caçula! – falou a Isa super feliz. – Agora gente eu vou me enturmar com o restante das pessoas que eu e a Nessie conhecemos ta bom? – perguntou a Isa.

- Tudo bem querida, mas tome cuidado! – respondeu a Anna um tanto séria. Não entendi, mas tudo bem, eles devem ser protetores com ela.

- Tchau gente, te mais tarde! Vamos Nessie! – ela disse pegando no meu braço, e só deu tempo deu virar um pouco e falar.

- Tchau! Muito prazer! – respondi aquela família um tanto quanto bonita demais para meros humanos.

- Venha mais vezes Nessie! – falou a Fe super empolgada! Fomos em direção a mesa do Daniel aonde tinha algumas pessoas sentadas, e nos aproximamos e logo fomos recebidas.

- Nessie!!! – falou Daniel com um sorriso no rosto, e logo recebeu um cutucão do menino que estava do lado – Isa!!! – Falou sem graça para ela. – Sentem aqui com a gente! - Daniel e o menino do cutucão levantaram e puxaram a cadeira pra gente e a gente se sentou. Isa sentou do meu lado direito, e o Daniel do meu lado esquerdo, o menino do cutucão sentou do lado direito da Isa.

- Daniel! Você não vai apresentá-las para gente? - perguntou uma menina loira dos olhos azuis. Daniel ia começar a nos apresentar da esquerda dele em diante.

- É.....Nessie...Isa... – Daniel começou meio apreensivo, e foi apontando pra cada um – esse é Tom, Marc, Marie, Rachel e Juan (menino do cutucão), os meninos jogam comigo no time de futebol americano e as meninas são do clube de teatro. - depois de toda a apresentação ele sorriu pra mim e falou – A Marie é minha irmã ela ta no terceiro.

- Muito prazer! – respondi eu e a Isa em uníssono.

- E ai Nessie! O que você acha de estar sentada do lado do menino mais popular da escola? – perguntou Marie com um enorme sorriso no rosto, e meu rosto já começou a ficar vermelho, só que antes que eu fala-se alguma coisa, Daniel a repreendeu a irmã.

- Marie! Pare com isso, ela está ficando envergonhada! E eu também! !!! – falou Daniel e todos começaram a rir descontroladamente.

- E ai meninas vocês pretendem entrar em algum clube da escola? – perguntou Rachel.

- Talvez eu tente clube de teatro! – falou a Isa – E quem sabe não arrasto a Nessie junto! – ela falou e sorriu e eu devolvi o sorriso. Ai o sinal do termino do intervalo tocou e todos começaram a se levantar.

- Foi um prazer conhecer vocês! – disseram os meninos do time do Daniel, e depois voltaram pra ele e falou – Nos encontramos depois da aula Daniel! Té mais! - se despediram e fomos pra nossa sala, eu, Isa e Daniel.

A próxima aula seria de geografia com o professor Stuart, sabia muito sobre essa matéria, mas mesmo assim não condizia eu não prestar atenção na aula. Fomos para nossos lugares e ficamos assistindo as duas aulas que teríamos até terminarem.

Assim que o sinal tocou, eu e Isa nos levantamos e fomos em direção a saída da sala quando encontramos com Daniel e Juan se oferecendo para nos levar até a saída da escola. Nós aceitamos, e fomos indo até a saída, chegando fora da escola avistamos a família da Isa a chamando para dois carros, um Austin Martin preto e uma Mitsubishi eclipse vermelha.

Pensei nossa que carrões e acho que os meninos pensaram a mesma coisa, acho que eles também tem uma vida boa que nem a minha. Isa se despediu com um beijo em cada menino, e eu percebi que Juan ficou envergonhado, e veio me deu um abraço apertado e um beijo e foi se encontrar com seus irmãos e eu me despedi dos meninos com um beijo o qual o Daniel ficou envergonhado e fui em direção ao meu Audi preto querido! Escutei um sussurro do Daniel e do Juan em um uníssono.

- Estou no paraíso! – falaram juntos e depois suspiraram. Entrei no meu carro e comecei a gargalhar, porque a cena foi muito engraçada.

Coloquei o cinto de segurança e liguei meu som pra me distrair – Música tocando: Hannah Montana/ Ice Cream Freeze: .com/watch?v=lQUpm3bXynI - e voltar para casa, nunca permaneci tanto tempo longe de meus pais, fiquei viajando nas pessoas que conheci logo no meu primeiro dia, tinha adorado a Isa, minha primeira amiga humana, tenho certeza que nos daremos bem, a família dela também é muito legal,e o meninos amigos do Daniel também são, amanhã será divertido, estou muito contente quase minha garganta não ardeu por causa do sangue, assim que chegar em casa tenho que caçar para prevenir qualquer coisa .

Continue cantando feliz a música até estar perto de casa, fui chegando perto e sentindo um cheiro muito familiar, um cheiro amadeirado. Só tem uma pessoa com esse cheiro pra mim, disse em voz alta.

- Jake!

Acelerei e entrei com o carro na garagem e subi correndo para porta e quando abri, lá estava ele, meu Jake!

**_Continua ..._**

**

* * *

**

**_N/a:_**

_E ai o que acharam????_

Gente esses persoangens sao importantes pra mim acima da história, a Isa é minha irmã caçula, o Rodrigo é meu irmão do meio e eu ahuauh sou a Anna né, o Luca é meu irmao adotivo, a Bianca minha melhor amiga, a Carol outra miga minha e a Fe foi uma garota hiper simpatica que eu conheci atraves de uma fic e ela foi a priemira a ser simpatica comigo e a me induzir a escrever ^^

É isso REVIEWSSS ME FAÇAM FELIZ!!!!

_**Agora respodenndo reviews:**_

_**-' Carolzinhah '-' - **Espero que goste e continue acompanhando viu!!!!!!! Simmm o Ed tem ciumes ehhehehehhehe_

_GENTEE se naõ comenterem eu vou demorar pra postar aqui einh ..._

_kisses and butterflys for allS2_

Anna R Black


	5. Bônus 1 Os Adails

Gente A História ocorre uns dias antes deles se mudarem para Forks e é o ponto de vista da Isa e é grandinho einh ^^

* * *

**_Bônus 1 – Os Adail_**

**_Pov Isa_**

Sabia que logo nos mudaríamos novamente. Depois de muito tempo conseguimos pistas sobre a família que tanto procurávamos os Cullens, aquela família de Vampiros vegetarianos e a meia-vampira. Foi muito difícil para minha irmã Cah descobrir o paradeiro deles, mesmo com as visões corretas, eles sabem se esconder pelo mundo. Minhas irmãs já me alertaram que eu serei uma peça bem importante na vida da meia-vampira. Não sabemos os nomes de nenhum deles, só que são os Cullens e que meninos-lobos andam com eles. Estou aqui perdida nos meus pensamentos, vou ter que deixar minha tribo e protetores aqui. Como sou a mais nova sou a mais cuidada também e mimada porque ainda não estou completa como meus irmãos. Uma batida na porta do meu quarto me tira dos meus devaneios.

- Pode entrar! – eu disse, já sabendo que eram todos meus irmãos, provavelmente com notícias.

- Oi meu amor! Está tudo bem? – Perguntou minha irmã Anna, se sentando na ponta da minha cama junto com meus outros irmãos.

- Estou sim, só ansiosa! E vocês o que querem? – Perguntei, já sabendo do que provavelmente viria.

- Então...- começou a Cah a falar – já sabemos o destino dos Cullens! Eles irão para Forks, Washington. Daqui uma semana nós estaremos embarcando para os EUA a tempo de arrumarmos uma casa nova para nós e matriculas no colégio.

- Todos teremos uma função bem importante, cada um será de um ano diferente, somente você, meu amor, será do primeiro colegial junto com a meia-vampira. Faremos de tudo para que todos os horários de vocês sejam iguais, vocês tem que ficar próximas e muito amigas! – disse minha irmã Anna.

- Mas e o caso dos meninos-lobos? Como agiremos com essa situação inusitada para todos nós? Vocês sabem bem que por muito tempo vivemos sozinhos sem partilhar o amor, e agora? – indagou minha irmã Bianca.

- O que está acontecendo? O que eu ainda não sei? O que vocês não me contaram ainda? – falei já no topo da minha curiosidade e confusão que se instalava no meu quarto.

- Se acalmem! – pediu Cah – Vamos contar tudo para a Isa, para que ela se prepare e aproveitamos e bolamos um plano para nós também, principalmente aos meninos, OUVIRAM? – falou Cah para todos nós, direcionando a última parte aos meus irmãos.

- Sim ouvimos! – responderam em uníssono.

- Então Isa, o que acontece é que os meninos-lobos têm uma coisa chamada imprint. Seria algo como "amor a primeira vista", só que com devoção e fidelidade eterna! Você está compreendendo até agora? – perguntou Cah e eu apenas assenti – O que acontece é que alguns dos lobos terão imprint conosco, nenhum de nós escapará aos encantos deles! – falou a última parte dando uma risadinha sem graça – O que acontece, é que não poderemos retribuir de imediato esse amor, pois temos que dar um jeito na família italiana de vampiros e nós já sabemos que eles irão vir para Forks atrás da meia-vampira. Será de extrema importância que nosso segredo esteja guardado e então até lá seremos cautelosos com tudo e com todos eles. – Cah terminou de falar e eu já comei a tirar minhas dúvidas.

- Mas como os meninos-lobos conhecerão a gente? – perguntei para Cah.

- Um dos lobos teve um imprint com a meia-vampira, então ficaremos bem próximos! – Cah respondeu.

- Então qual será o plano? – perguntou a Fe super animada.

- Faremos o seguinte, deixaremos que eles se aproximem de nós, mas ficaremos no nosso lugar e eles que nos conquistem aos poucos. Mas não cederemos tão fácil não! Vai ter que ser muito difícil para eles, e também porque os vampiros têm alguns dons. Sabemos que um lê mentes, outro muda sentimentos, outro tem visões. Irei impedir que qualquer pessoa entre na nossa mente. Somente nós iremos nos comunicar pela mente, principalmente quando houver a presença de outros. – Falou a Anna - A Cah irá bloquear qualquer tipo de visão que eles possam ter de nós, ou seja, nosso futuro vai ser totalmente incerto para eles. – Anna apontou para Cah que assentiu – A Fe irá bloquear qualquer tipo de sentimento, para que nada seja interferido. – falou para Fe – Você, meu amor, fará com que nosso cheiro se misture ao dos humanos para que eles não pensem algo que possa nos comprometer! – Falou Anna se direcionando a mim.

- Agora está na hora de sairmos porque já está tarde e temos muitas coisas a fazer, e a Isa necessita dormir! Vamos embora! – Falou a Bia.

- Ela está certa! Boa noite meu anjo! – falou a Fe vindo me dar um beijinho na ponta do nariz.

- Boa noite princesa! – vieram meus irmãos e cada um deu um beijo de cada lado e falaram em uníssono.

- Boa noite meu amor! – todo o restante das meninas veio e depositou um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e se retiram do quarto e cai na minha inconsciência e em meus sonhos.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Já estávamos novamente em um sábado e estava terminando de arrumar minhas malas, já que de tarde embarcaríamos para Port Angeles e de lá iríamos de carro para Forks. A Fe que arrumou a casa de Forks para a gente. Cuidou de tudo por aqui e pelo notebook dela. Já imagino que a casa seja tão grande como a que estamos deixando e que nossos closets sejam enormes. Já estou até vendo o que aquela doidinha vai aprontar. – Caí na risada no meu quarto sozinha, parei com alguém batendo na porta.

- Vamos princesa? – Falou o Luca.

- Sim vamos! – respondi e ele veio me ajudar com as malas e descemos as escadas e fomos para o carro em direção do aeroporto. Chegando ao aeroporto fizemos check-in e fomos em direção ao portão de embarque para pegar o avião.

Seria uma longa viagem, estávamos sentados assim: eu, Anna e a Bianca, do lado a Cah e a Fernanda e atrás da gente o Rodrigo e o Luca. Resolvi dormir para que o tempo passasse mais rápido. Na hora do lanche da tarde alguém me acordaria, ninguém me deixava ficar sem comer, principalmente a Anna.

- Isa... meu querubim... acorda amor!! – comecei a escutar alguém me chamando e aos poucos fui abrindo os olhos, era Anna me chamando.

- Hmmm.... – foi à única coisa que consegui falar.

- Está na hora da mocinha comer! – falou a Anna com um sorriso no rosto.

- É.... está bem... o que tem para comer? – perguntei meio zunindo.

- Tem suco de laranja e um sanduiche! – respondeu a Anna. Comecei a comer e logo cai na inconsciência novamente, esperando que essa viagem acabasse logo para que conhecêssemos Forks. Estava muito curiosa!

- Querida, acorda! Já chegamos! – novamente fui despertada do meu soninho, só que desta vez pela Bia.

- Já chegamos?? Acho que acabei dormindo bastante hehe – falei para Bia.

- Sim chegamos, e dormiu sim! Agora vamos que ainda temos uma viagem de carro para Forks. – falou a Bia.

Descemos do avião e fomos pegar nossas malas e ir em direção aos nossos carros que os meninos escolheram. Já estávamos no domingo e era de manhã.

Chegando ao estacionamento do aeroporto os meninos foram na frente em direção a dois carros: um Austin Martin preto e uma Mitsubishi Eclipse vermelha. No momento ia ser só os dois, mais conhecendo a Cahe a Fernanda logo cada umas de nós teriam carros diferentes e motos apropriadas para corridas, já que as duas são ligadonas no esporte. Entramos nos carros e nos dividimos, no meu carro ia o Ro no volante a Anna no banco do passageiro e eu e a Bia no banco de trás. No outro carro foram o Luca no volante e a Cah no banco do passageiro e a Fe no banco de trás.

Fui observando a paisagem, era muito verde e frio. O Brasil era muito melhor no tempo, mas teria que me conformar à essa cidade. A Fe falou que nossa casa ficava um pouco longe da escola, mas que todos iriam adorar. Logo adentramos Forks e fui ficando super anciosa, era a primeira vez depois de tanto tempo que teria contado com vampiros, era EMOCIONANTE *.* e de quebra ainda teria contato com lobos e um se apaixonaria por mim *.* é muita emoção para um ser igual a mim.

Entramos em uma estrada um pouco já afastada da "movimentada" Forks e avistei uma mansão "ENORME" toda branca com um portão enorme também. Reparei que estávamos entrando na bela mansão e já sabia que aqui seria nosso novo lar, se posso chamar isso de lar né? – ri com meus pensamentos – O carro de Luca estacionou e logo o nosso estacionou junto ao dele, fomos descendo do carro e a Fe já começou a pular.

- E ai gente, o que vocês acharam? – perguntou Fe toda feliz com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Dessa vez você se superou Fe! – eu falei e todos começaram a rir e ela fez um biquinho.

- Vamos entrar gente, que dentro é melhor ainda. – Falou a Fe.

Entramos dentro da casa e começamos a conhecer tudo, cozinha, sala de estar, sala de jantar, mini academia, lavanderia, garagem, banheiros, suítes, quartos de hospedes, varandas, sala de cinema, sala de luta, sala de dança, dispensa, piscina coberta aquecida, jardim, mini cachoeira, uma quadra de futsal e basquete, canteiro com flores, salão de festas, churrasqueira e um mini Jóquei com estábulo. A casa toda era clara, com mobílias escuras e o piso também era escuro, menos nas suítes e nos quartos de hospedes, neles o piso era claro num tom de branco. (N/a: Gente imagine como é a casa toda, não vou detalhar tudo porque a casa é enorme né ehhe). Meu quarto era sem igual, tinha um closet enorme, com um banheiro enorme, com uma cama enorme e era todo em branco e lilás, era simplesmente perfeito.

Depois de conhecer tudo na casa fui procurar minha família, já era de noite e amanhã começaria meu primeiro dia de aula, resolvi jantar com a minha família e ir tomar um banho e dormir para que a amanhã chegasse o mais rápido possível.

Levantei super empolgada, fui ao banheiro escovei meus dentes, arrumei meus cabelos, fiz minha maquiagem e fui ao meu closet me trocar. Estava vestindo uma calça Jeans escura skinny e uma boa de couro preta sem salto com uma blusa branca e um gorro preto. Peguei meu material e fui tomar café da manhã onde encontrei minha família já toda pronta para ir para escola.

- Ansiosa? – perguntou o Luca.

- **MUITO**, você nem faz idéia! – respondi ao meu irmão.

- Mas eu faço! – falou a Fe, depois disso todos deram risada.

- Vamos galera? – perguntou o Rodrigo.

- Vamos! – todos responderam em uníssono.

Entramos no carro do mesmo jeito que viemos do aeroporto e fomos em direção a escola, demorou um pouquinho mais chegamos. Antes de entrarmos na escola, minha irmã Anna deu um aviso mental para nós.

*Gente, hora de colocar o plano para funcionar, a meia-vampira já está ai!* - falou a Anna em pensamentos.

*Certo!* - todos responderam em pensamentos. Enquanto saímos dos carros eu já manifestava o ar ao nosso favor, todos na escola nos olhavam curiosos e vários faziam comentários legais e alguns um tanto pervertidos. Fomos na direção da entrada da escola, e de lá avistamos já a meia-vampira curiosa como os outros nos olhando - Fergie/London Bridge .com/watch?v=c2N79eOQOAw - fomos na direção da secretária da escola para pegar o horário das aulas e armários. Depois que pegamos isso cada um foi direto para sua sala.

A minha seria a sala de aula do prédio B 201 do primeiro colegial e a minha primeira aula seria de matemática com o Sr. Smith. Como se eu não soubesse de tudo sobre o assunto, eu sabia que as minhas aulas sempre seriam com a meia-vampira.

Entrei na sala e fui entregando meu papel de presença para o professor e por sorte o lugar que ele me apontou era ao lado da meia-vampira. Fui passando pelo corredor e sentei ao seu lado e abri um sorriso e ela me respondeu de volta e resolveu se apresentar.

- Olá, me chamo Renessme Carlie Cullen, mas pode me chamar só de Nessie! – disse a meia-vampira e resolvi me apresentar também.

- Olá, me chamo Isabella Adail, mas pode me chamar de Isa! Sou nova aqui no colégio, acabei de chegar do Brasil! – Resolvi puxar um pouco o assunto pra ver se ele se estendia.

- Eu também sou nova, acabei de vir de Vancouver! – ela falou e me abriu um sorriso

Fingi prestar atenção na aula, mas estava prestando mais atenção no que os alunos estavam fazendo e falando sobre nós e sobre a Nessie. Estava terminando nossa segunda aula de matemática e o professor começou a passar a lição de casa. Anotei tudo que precisava e o sinal tocou, era a hora do intervalo, e um rapaz veio em direção a nossa mesa.

- Olá me chamo Daniel, muito prazer! – muito bonito ele, mas tive a ligeira impressão que os olhos dele brilhavam para a Nessie.

- Oi me chamo Renesmee, mas pode me chamar de Nessie! Muito prazer. – Nessie se apresentou e eu segui seu exemplo.

- E eu me chamo Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Isa! Muito prazer. – me apresentei educadamente

- Vocês gostariam de se sentar com a gente? – perguntou o Daniel. Nessie me olhou como se esperasse uma resposta minha.

- Vamos Nessie! Só tenho que falar com os meus irmãos, vamos comigo? – resolvi puxar assunto, precisava já enturmá-la com minha família.

- Claro! Nos vemos no intervalo Daniel! – respondeu Nessie ao Daniel e íamos saindo da sala e comecei a escutar uns sussurros.

- Não acredito que aquela mocréia já chamou a atenção do Daniel, o menino mais popular da escola, eu sou melhor que ela! – sussurrou uma ruiva com cara de metida, e tenho certeza que ela se referia a Nessie. Se ela soubesse então que ele está encantado por uma meia-vampira, ela surtaria.

- A voz dela é tão linda quanto ela! – sussurrou Daniel pra ele mesmo depois de um suspiro. Quase cai na gargalhada, ele estava mesmo apaixonado pela Nessie, mas tive que me controlar.

_*Momento Slowmotion*_ Roy orbison /Pretty Woman - .com/watch?v=NMmj7dWmiyA -

Fui indo em direção ao refeitório com a Nessie me seguindo para que ela conhecesse minha família. Chegando lá todos os olhos foram focados para mim e a Nessie e para onde iríamos. Foi muito estranho, mas sabia que isso podia acontecer, já que nossa beleza é exótica. Olhei para uma mesa ao longe e lá estava minha família sentada, fomos chegando perto e comecei a falar com a Nessie e minha família.

- Oi pessoal! – falei super empolgada – quero apresentar a vocês minha nova amiga Nessie!

- Oi gente! – respondeu a Nessie meio envergonhada. Era uma mesa redonda e comecei a apresentar meus irmãos da esquerda para direita, apontado cada um.

- Esse é meu irmão Luca! – ele se levantou e estendeu a sua mão para a Nessie, beijou a mão dela e ela ficou vermelha, lógico além do meu irmão ser bonito é um galanteador, ri internamente.

- Muito prazer! – Lá vai o Luca usando o sorriso dele pra chamar a atenção.

- Essa é minha irmã Bianca! – apresentei a Bia e ela a abraçou e falou com ela.

- Muito prazer, mas pode me chamar de Bia! – Bia mostrou um sorriso.

- Essa é minha irmã... – ia começar a falar, mas fui interrompida pela irmã/feliz/falante/projeto de desenho animado que levantou num pulo e abraçou a Nessie.

- Oiiiiiiiiiiii eu sou a Fernanda, mas pode me chamar de Fe! Como você é bonita! Que música você gosta? Qual sua banda favorita? Qual seu filme favorito? E livro?? –nossa a Fe não pára de falar, a menina vai achar ela estranha, mas a Anna foi mais rápida e veio ao socorro da Nessie.

- Calma Fe, deixa a Nessie respirar! – falou a Anna soltando uns risinhos – por sinal eu sou Anna, muito prazer! – e abraçou a Nessie.

- Ai sua estraga prazeres! – falou a Fe com aquele biquinho dela e não resistimos e começamos a rir, mas logo voltai a apresentar meus irmãos.

- Essa é minha irmã Caroline! – apresentei a Cah.

- Oi, muito prazer, pode me chamar de Cah! – falou a Cah.

- E esse é meu irmão Rodrigo! – chegou a vez do Ro e ele abraçou a Nessie e sussurrou para ela.

- Muito prazer! Pode me chamar de Ro se você quiser! – Ro falou e logo vi a Nessie ficar vermelha novamente, e pra melhorar a situação dela o Ro deu um beijo no pescoço dela, pensei que a menina ia ter um treco ali.

- É ..... muito...prazer a todos!! – ela começou a guaguejar e meus irmãos começaram a rir baixinho e resolvi continuar o asunto.

- Os meninos estão no terceiro e as meninas no segundo colegial, e eu no primeiro com você, sou a caçula! – falei super empolgada pra Nessie e virei para minha família – Agora gente eu vou me enturmar com o restante das pessoas que eu e a Nessie conhecemos ta bom? – perguntei a minha família.

- Tudo bem querida, mas tome cuidado! – respondeu a Anna, mas em pensamentos ela me disse.

*Cuidado com o garoto amigo do Daniel ele não vai tirar os olhos de você* - falou Anna

*Pode deixar!* - respondi em pensamentos.

- Tchau gente, até mais tarde! Vamos Nessie! – falei para minha família e logo peguei no braço da Nessie para irmos para a mesa do Daniel.

- Tchau! Muito prazer! – falou a Nessie para minha família;

- Venha mais vezes Nessie! – falou a Fe super empolgada! Fomos para mesa do Daniel e já fomos recebidas.

- Nessie!!! – falou Daniel com um sorriso no rosto que tenho certeza que era direcionado pra Nessie, e logo recebeu um cutucão do menino que estava do lado – Isa!!! – Falou sem graça para mim, tenho certeza que ele só estava enxergando a Nessie. – Sentem aqui com a gente! - Daniel e o menino do cutucão levantaram e puxaram a cadeira pra gente e a gente se sentou. A Nessie se sentou do meu lado esquerdo, e o Daniel do lado esquerdo da Nessie, o menino do cutucão sentou do meu lado direito.

- Daniel! Você não vai apresentá-las para gente? - perguntou uma menina e Daniel ia começar a nos apresentar da esquerda dele em diante.

- É..... Nessie... Isa... – Daniel começou meio apreensivo e foi apontando pra cada um – esse é Tom, Marc, Marie, Rachel e Juan (menino do cutucão), os meninos jogam comigo no time de futebol americano e as meninas são do clube de teatro. - depois de toda a apresentação ele sorriu para Nessie e falou – A Marie é minha irmã, ela ta no terceiro. – É impressão minha ou o Juan não para de sorrir pra mim?

- Muito prazer! – eu a Nessie respondemos em uníssono.

- E ai Nessie! O que você acha de estar sentada do lado do menino mais popular da escola? – perguntou Marie com um enorme sorriso no rosto para Nessie, e ela já começou a virar um pimentão.

- Marie! Pare com isso, ela está ficando envergonhada! E eu também! !!! – Daniel repreendeu a irmã e todos começamos a rir descontroladamente.

- E ai meninas vocês pretendem entrar em algum clube da escola? – perguntou Rachel.

- Talvez eu tente clube de teatro! – respondi tentando me enturmar – E quem sabe não arrasto a Nessie junto! – olhei para Nessie e sorri e ela devolveu o sorriso. Aí o sinal do termino do intervalo tocou e todos começaram a se levantar.

- Foi um prazer conhecer vocês! – disseram os meninos do time do Daniel, e depois voltaram pra ele e falou – Nos encontramos depois da aula Daniel! Té mais! - se despediram e fomos pra nossa sala, eu, Nessie e Daniel.

A próxima aula seria de geografia com o professor Stuart, praticamente inútil pra mim. Fomos para nossos lugares e ficamos assistindo as duas aulas que teríamos até terminarem.

Assim que o sinal tocou, eu e Nessie nos levantamos e fomos em direção a saída da sala quando encontramos com Juan e Daniel se oferecendo para nos levar até a saída da escola. Nós aceitamos e fomos indo até a saída, chegando fora da escola avistei minha família me chamando para ir embora. Percebi que os meninos estavam bobos pelos carros dos meus irmãos me despedi com um beijo em cada menino e percebi que o Juan tinha ficado vermelho, **"Mas o que está acontecendo?" **Dei um abraço apertado e um beijo na Nessie e fui ao encontro dos meus irmãos e reparei de longe que o Daniel tinha ficado vermelho com a despedida da Nessie. Realmente esse cara tava gostando da Nessie, nossa quero só ver quando o menino-lobo ver isso e antes de ir escutei um sussuro dos dois.

- Estou no paraíso! – falaram juntos e depois suspiraram. Realmente não estou entendendo nada, vou perguntar pros meus irmãos dentro do carro. Entrei no carro e comecei a perguntar o que estava de errado com o Juan.

- Gente, o que o Juan tem? – perguntei – toda hora que eu falo com ele ou ele olha pra mim ele ta vermelho, o que eu fiz? – preciso saber se eu fiz algo de errado, só que assim que terminei de falar o Ro, a Anna e a Bia começaram a rir, só que foi o Rodrigo que me respondeu.

- Ele ta apaixonado! – respondeu o Ro ainda entre os risos, mas por quem será que ele está apaixonado?

- Mas por quem? - depois que eu falei isso, ai eles gargalhavam no carro, só que dessa vez a Bia que me respondeu.

- Querida tem certeza que não sabe quem é? – falou a Bia. Sério eles tão tirando comigo né? ¬¬.

- Não! – falei sinceramente, já estava ficando confusa com a situação, a Anna suspirou e virou para o banco de trás e falou comigo.

- Querubim, ele está apaixonado por você! Como você não reparou nisso?- falou a Anna, mas como assim o Juan apaixonado por mim, não pode, eu já tenho um lobo predestinado pra mim, ele não me conheceu ainda mais eu sei, aiiiii viu, não gosto de magoar ninguém T.T.

- Calma princesa! Fica com essa carinha de preocupada não viu! Você tem que se lembrar que não sabe de nada. Finja de despercebida viu? – falou o Ro pra mim.

- Está bem! – respondei bem baixinho.

Fomos voltando para casa e fui apreciando a vista de Forks, feliz porque fiquei amiga de Nessie e ela me pareceu ser legal e conheci outras pessoas. Vou passar minha tarde dormindo tranqüila e a noite vou aproveitar a minha "humilde casinha", porque hoje é só segunda e amanhã tem escola de novo e tenho que me preparar psicologicamente para as investidas de Juan. Falei em meus pensamentos **"POR QUE? EU JÁ TENHO UM LOBO PRA MIM E VOCÊ QUER ME DAR UM HUMANO TAMBÉM? DAQUI A POUCO ME APARECE UM GNOMO DIZENDO QUE ESTÁ APAIXONADO POR MIM!".** Cheguei em casa e já fui correndo pro meu quarto, meu irmãos iam ver os carros para nós e as meninas iam fazer compra e eu fui tirar um soninho gostoso.

**_Continua . . ._**

**_N/a:_**

_E ai o que acharam do meu bônus??????_

Já da pra vcs terem idéia de mais ou menos o que acontece com eles e o porque da vinda!!! Tem muita coisa que ainda vai acontecer e deixei as coisas por cima pra vcs ficarem curiosos **HUAUHAUHA** Agora só semana q vem galerinha ^^

**COMENTEMMMMMM E ME FAÇAM FELIZ!!!!!!!!!!!** O Bonus é maior que um capitulo gente HHUAUHA gente tem q ler e comentar einh *.*

_**EEE VOU DEMORAR PRA POSTAR IENHHHH SE NÂO COMENTAREM T.T**_

__

kisses and butterflys for all S2

Anna R Black


	6. Reencontro Visão do Jacob!

**_Pov Jake_**

Passei pela porta e cumprimentei a vampira mãe, com um aceno de cabeça e me volte aos outros ver se via Minha Nessie até que escutei uma voz um tanto conhecida me tirar de meus devaneios.

- Jakeeeee! Quanto tempo? Como você está? – Bella me perguntou

- Olá Bella! Sim faz bastante tempo, estou bem, mais agora ficará melhor. Porque vocês demoraram a voltar?Onde está Nessie? – respondi já seguido de perguntas por mim.

- Calma Jacob! Demoramos porque foi necessário, e agora ficaremos por aqui até Nessie terminar o colegial, a Nessie está estudando nesse momento! Logo mais ela estará por aqui!- respondeu Bella

- Então esperarei aqui! – respondi logo.

- **A NÃO SEU CACHORRO PULGUENTO VOCÊ NÃO VAI ESPERAR POR AQUI!** – gritou a loira aguada.

- E ai loira! Porque a loira colocou fogo na televisão? – eu não conseguia parar de rir da cara daquela loira aguada.

- **SAIA DAQUI SEU CACHORRO!!!** – gritou a Loira

- É porque ela queria assistir a Tela Quente! – não agüentei e cai na risada, quando percebi a loira já estava vindo em minha direção, mas o vampiro grandão a segurou. _(N/a: Por favor se alguém conhecer site de piada me informe!!)_

- Calma ursinha! Não liga para o Totó não. Vamos lá brincar lá no quarto? – o grandão tentou falar coma loira aguada e já quis começar com a pouca vergonha.

- Vamos ursão! Não quero ficar aqui mais um momento! – a loira falou e foi embora com o grandalhão para o andar superior da casa.

- Jacob está com fome? – perguntou Esme

- Não Esme, muito obrigada! – realmente naquela família tinha que admitir que a vampira mãe seja legal.

Fui em direção do sofá e pulei com tudo e fui tentando ficar confortável já que numa casa de vampiros isso é meio complicado para um lobo. Estava distraído quando comecei a escutar um barulho de carro, entrando na garagem. Esse cheiro, só pode ser da minha Nessie, ela chegou!!!! Como será que ela está? Se ela está no colegial já deve parecer uma menina, que saudades dela! Quero enche-la de abraços apertados cheios de amor e carinho. A Porta que dá a garagem se abre e dela sai uma menina magnífica, ficamos encarando um ao outro, seus cabelos longos acobreados cacheados, pele branquinha e o cheiro esplendoroso, fui tirado dos meus devaneios por um rosnado vindo do sanguessuga do Edward, até que finalmente ela falou.

Elvis Costello/ She - .com/watch?v=ehzD2A0e-kw&feature=player_embedded

- **JAKEEEEEE!** – Fui virando a cabeça aos poucos até reencontrar com seus olhos chocolates que nem os de Bella.

_Ela pode ser o rosto que eu não consigo esquecer_

_O caminho para o prazer ou para o desgosto_

_Pode ser meu tesouro ou o preço que eu tenho que pagar_

_Ela pode ser a música de verão_

_Pode ser o frio que o outono traz_

_Pode ser cem coisas diferentes_

_Em um dia_

_Ela pode ser a bela ou a fera_

_Pode ser a fome ou a abundância_

_Pode transformar cada dia em um paraíso ou em um inferno_

_Ela pode ser o espelho de todos os meus sonhos_

_Um sorriso refletido em um rio_

_Ela pode não ser o que ela parece_

_Dentro da sua concha_

_Ela, que sempre parece tão feliz no meio da multidão._

_Cujos olhos parecem tão secretos e tão orgulhosos_

_Ninguém pode vê-los quando eles choram_

_Ela pode ser o amor, que não espera que dure._

_Pode vir a mim das sombras do passado._

_Que eu irei me lembrar até o dia de minha morte_

_Ela pode ser a razão pela qual eu vivo_

_O porquê e pelo que eu estou vivendo_

_A pessoa que cuidarei nos tempos e nas horas mais difíceis_

_Eu irei levar as risadas e as lágrimas dela_

_E farei delas todas as minhas lembranças_

_Para onde ela for, eu tenho que estar lá_

_O sentido da minha vida é ela_

_Ela... oh, ela_

Ela veio correndo na minha direção e me deu um abraço apertado, eu peguei minha Nessie e girei no ar.

- Que saudades Nessie! – não pude negar meus olhos marejados de tantas saudades da minha Nessie, ela também tinha os olhos marejados que nem os meus.

- Você veio! – ela disse entre os soluços.

- Claro que eu vim! **JAMAIS** te esqueci e **JAMAIS** te esquecerei! – falei para minha menina enquanto a abraçava novamente e deixei as lágrimas rolarem sobre meus olhos.

Ela estava tão linda, comecei a reparar em cada cantinho daquele corpo esculpido pelos deuses, Nessie tinha virado uma menina extremamente linda e deveria causar muitos suspiros por onde passará, mas ela era minha Nessie, meu amor, minha protegida, farei dos dias até a eternidade dela os melhores possíveis que se pode imaginar

- **NUNCA** mais eu te deixarei ir!Sempre estarei perto de você não importa aonde! – praticamente me declarei a Nessie e logo em seguida escutei um rosnado, só podia ser do sanguessuga/frango/Edward, ele só empata.

**_Continua...._**

* * *

**N/a:**

_E AIII GALERINHA??? O q acharam?????_

_Eu quero muitos reviews se não eu demoro pra postar viu!!!!_

_bjinhus_

_Aninha_


End file.
